It is known to provide a hat, such as a decorative hat that is part of a uniform, with a liner which provides protection to the head of a wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,457,563 (Marchello) shows the combination of a hat with a safety liner. While the safety liner of the Marchello patent is designed to accommodate heads of various shapes, the shell must be formed in various sizes to accommodate heads of different sizes. That liner includes a hard outer shell and a foam liner. The foam liner tapers toward its bottom edge, and the bottom edge extends slightly below the bottom edge of the hard outer shell. This configuration increases skirt flexibility to allow the foam liner to conform to various head configurations.
Other protective head gear structures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,551,911 (Holden); 4,100,320 (Chisum): and 4,020,507 (Morton).